


I Do, Do you?

by BandGirl33



Series: Hold My Heart and I'll Hold Yours [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Butt Plugs, Cake, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Luke, Dom/sub, Drinking, F/F, Fluf, Kinda but not really, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Marijuana, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Wedding, Smut, Sub Calum, Subspace, major fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandGirl33/pseuds/BandGirl33
Summary: Luke and Calum have managed to get themselves and the band back on the right foot. Now they both have to navigate their relationship and Lukes feelings toward his ex.





	1. The Honeymoon Phase

The boys didn’t go to Vegas a lot but when they did, every single one of them went nuts. They spent 2 nights in Vegas, running themselves into a booze coma before being dragged back to LA by Calum’s sister and Jack. On their drive back home, he noticed a tiny tattoo on the inside of his ring finger ‘LRH’ and figure that it could have been 100% worse. Calum reached across the seat and grabbed Luke’s hand, not all too surprised to see his initials inked into the blonde’s finger. Luke had a smug look on his face when he realized what Calum was searching for, pulling the tanned boys hand up to kiss his knuckles. They were both way too tired and hungover to think about how screwed they could actually be, how those tattoos would be just the beginning.  
~  
~  
~  
They had been in the studio for a little less than a week. It had taken then two days to start prying Luke’s emotions out of him, thus causing the boy to sit in the studio and cry for almost two hours. Calum knew the whole story, he knew how attached Luke had gotten to Arzaylea even if he never loved her, but that wasn’t his story to tell. Calum was glad that this was their day off from the studio, both boys needing a day to themselves.

“Hey Cal, you weren’t expecting any important mail, right?”

“Not that I know of, why.”

“Someone just dropped off this envelope and it looks kind of important. We aren’t up to renew our contact with Capital, yet are we?”

“Not until after this album. What the address?”

“Las Vegas.”

“We probably fucked up the hotel, or Mike drank everything in the mini bar again. Go ahead and open it.”

Calum was mentally preparing to kill whoever caused them to have a massive bill from the hotel, he had agreed to put his card down for the rooms as long as everyone bought him food and drinks. He was busying himself with cleaning the kitchen when he heard a class hit the floor. His head shot up as he strode into the Livingroom. There was a look of pure shock on Luke’s face, feet surrounded by shattered glass.

“Um bubba, are you okay?”

“Married.” It was short like Calum was supposed to know what he was talking about.

“Luke you aren’t making any sense.”

“Oh my god Calum, we got married.”

Calum dropped the rag he was holding and made his way to the blonde, picking him up so that glass didn’t cut through his socks. Calum couldn’t tell if he was serious or not, sliding the papers out of the blinds tense hands and pulling it to his face.

“Oh shit.”

His eyes scanned the very official looking marriage certificate, eyes landing on the names of the witnesses. He shocked that it somehow wasn’t Michael or Ashton who’s names he saw, instead it was each of their siblings. Confusion couldn’t even cover how Calum felt right now. He slid his phone out of his pocket, starting a group facetime chat with both Mali and Jack

“Hey, baby bro.” Mali was the first to answer, Jack following closely behind.

“Hey dweebs.”

“Do either of you two remember anything important from when we went to Vegas, anything huge?”

“Nope.”

“Naw dude.”

“Okay well you probably should remember this as much as Luke and I should because apparently, you both witnessed us getting married.”

There was a stunned silence that followed Calum’s panicked statement. No one knew what to say to this. Luke was the one to break the silence, letting out a surprised yell before grabbing the phone.

“OH, MY GAWD THAT EXPLAINS THE FUCKING TATTOOS!” They hadn’t told anyone about their discovery on the ride home.

“Bro…. what tattoos?”

“Both Calum and I noticed that we had each other initials tattooed on our ring fingers.”

“See I vaguely remember a tattoo shop and only because Calum was whining when I wouldn’t hold his hand, going on about me being a bad sister.” Calum snatched his phone back from his boyfriend, telling both their siblings how much they suck before hanging up. 

“Um Cal, It looks like you might need to change the name on your driver’s license…”

Luke was grinning at this, shoving the paper onto Calum’s lap. Sure enough, it stated that Calum had decided to take on the Hemmings last name. A small smile spread across his face as he took it in, Calum Thomas Hemmings.

“I guess we should get some rings soon bub.” Luke’s eyes lit up at this.

“You really wanna stay married to me?”

“I’ve never wanted to marry anyone else.”

They spent the day discussing how to tell people. Nothing was going to be easy but the decided that they might as well have some fun with it. Calum changed his last name on both Twitter and Instagram. Ordering fancy wedding bands, next day delivery of course. Everyone on the internet was losing it, no one actually understanding how serious the boys were. They felt content with what they were doing but that didn’t stop their bandmates from barging into Calum’s house with absolute looks of terror etched across their face.

“Please for the sake of Ashton’s health tell us this is a joke.” Calum chuckled at this, glad that Luke was taking a shower.

“You both might want to sit down. Before I start I just need to let you know that both Luke and I were just a surprised.” He was trying to save himself from being yelled at, handing the paper over to his bandmates.

“Wait, we weren’t your witnesses!?”

“Mike, that isn’t the issue. The fucking issue is that they got married and nobody, even them, knew. Management is going to have a field day with his.”

“I already scanned it and emailed it to them.”

“They are literally going to have to change your name on every song registered under your name Cal.”

“I know Ash but hey it could be worse, no one is pregnant.”


	2. Future Plans and Past Demons

Most days when Luke was in the studio he was writing with Ashton, leaving Michael and Calum to hang out by themselves. They had decided to get some lunch in Hollywood, something to hold them over until they took the boys some food to the studio. Calum was twisting the ring that replaced the many that used to decorate his fingers. He and Luke had decided on simple black bands, a thin line of diamonds around the middle. As far as he could tell, the fans thought the name change was a joke at their expense, but it was only a matter of time before they caught on to the fact that both boys had wedding bands on. It had been almost a week since it had happened, and the only thing people noticed so far, was that Luke got his first tattoo.

Calum had Luke call n a reservation for him and Michael this morning before he had left but he wasn’t really expecting for a waiter to come out and yell ‘Hemmings’ in the crowd of people waiting to get in. Michael was snickering behind him as they followed the waiter to their table.

“I still can’t believe you took his last name dude, always figured you guys would hyphenate.”

“Yeah, me too dude.”

Their lunch was quiet, both making comfortable small talk while Calum fidgeted with his fingers, popping his knuckles and stretching them. Anyone close enough to them could make out the thin letters on his finger, or anyone with a good enough camera. He and Luke decided not to make a giant announcement, opting to just let people find out on their own. Both of their parents were pissed enough at them that they didn’t want to make a scene about it.  
~  
~  
~  
When he and Michael made their way into the studio, pizza in hand, they weren’t expecting to stumble across both of their bandmates sitting on the floor crying. There were papers covered in lyrics scattered across the floor and an almost empty bottle of Jack next to their drummer. Calum crouched down and lifted one of the papers to his face, the sadness of the words evident. Each paper had lyrics from both boys, handwriting changing between the lines. He let his body fall between the two boys before pulling Luke down so that he was laying with his head in Calum’s lap, Ashton opting to lean into the bass players side. Michael was busy stacking the paper and putting the bottle of whiskey in a cabinet. 

“Productive day I see.” Ashton let out a soft giggle in between his sniffs.

“The producers have to think we’re nuts Cal. I’ve been on the floor crying with Luke for an hour.”

“Well from what I could see, you guys busted out some amazing songs.”

“Cal’s right, you guys have to have written at least 3 songs with the amount of paper you used.”   
Michael was smiling down at the boys as he grabbed a pizza box before letting himself slide doesn’t the wall. Michael passed the pizza box over to the boys with a small smile, Luke being the first to react to the offer of food. There was a comfortable silence that wrapped around them until all 4 of their phones went off, Ashton letting out a soft laugh as he read it.

“Jack Barakat wants us at the Nice Guy tonight, something about a celebration.”  
~  
~  
~  
Luke ended up taking an extra thirty minutes to get ready, leaving them late to the party and way more sober than anyone who was there. There was a crowd outside of the club when they arrived but that didn’t stop Luke from instantly finding his husbands hand once he was out of the car. The smile the blonde gave him melted all tension he had about the flashing lights that were being directed to them, and all care was thrown out the window when Calum pulled Luke’s hand up to kiss his knuckles right in front of a group of photographers before pulling Luke into the club. They had barely made it through the door before Jack was pulling both boys into a massive hug.

“Congratulations fuckers! Glad to know I wasn’t invited to the wedding.” Calum was left to respond to Jack since Luke was being dragged away by Mitchy Collins

“To be fair, no one that attended the wedding remembers being there.”

“Vegas really did one over on you guys. Glad you guys decided to just go with it though Alex and I had bets on how long it was going to take for Luke to realize you were in love with him.”

“I hate you all.” There was no heat behind it and Jack knew that.

Calum pushed his way through the crowd in search of his other half when he spotted a face that definitely should be there. He changed his course and quickly found himself standing in front of Arzaylea.

“You really can’t just leave him alone can you?”

“It’s not like you guys reserved the whole damn club, I’m trying to avoid him as much as he is avoiding me.”

“Just don’t start shit tonight Arz, he’s finally doing okay.” With that he turned away, eyes searching for soft blonde curls.

“Congratulations on the marriage by the way. I’m glad he finally stopped lying to himself”

Calum didn’t respond he just started pushing himself through the crowd. Somewhere along the way, he had found Ashton who handed him a mixed drink, clearly Vodka based. He finally stumbled across their group of friends, Luke in the middle talking to Mitchy. Michael and Jack were the first two to spot him, Jack instantly quitting everyone down.

“I know I didn’t really give anyone a reason for this celebration or really much time to prepare but I’m glad you all came. I got an interesting Text about three days ago saying that two people who I consider my little brother had tied the knot. So, I gather you all here in celebration of Luke and Calum Hemmings! We love you guys and all of us are so happy you two finally pulled your head out of your asses.”

Their group of friends went nuts at that while both he and Luke sat smiling at each other, light blushes painting their faces. Drinks were being poured left and right. With hugs being thrown around them every couple of minutes. It took almost an hour before they ended up tucked next to each other in a corner, lips locked and hands wandering into each other’s hair. Their make out was intense, it was soft and calm just like them. Every so often they would pull away just to look at each other or say something that they had remembers.

“Hey Cal, Jack asked if he could buy my house since I’m basically living with you. I realized that we never actually talked about us fulling moving into one house.”

“I mean, I figured you were just going to move fully into mine, but we can live at your if you want bub.”

“No, yours feels more like home.” And then, they were kissing again.


	3. Three Cheers for Growing Up

Calum was glad that they had a day off from the studio the next day because all four of them were getting way too drunk to be able to function the next day. Luke had yet to see Arzaylea and Calum were trying to keep it that way, that was unneeded drama. News of the celebration had spread to the club managers because they were now being brought endless bottles of champagne and small, nicely decorated, sweets. He had his arm around Luke’s should the whole night, savoring in the feeling of finally having him. Them being married was always just a dream for Calum, nothing tangible to him. 

Calum gave a sigh of relief when he saw his boy’s ex heading out the door. He knows Luke will see the photos tomorrow and he knows there is going to be a shit storm of rumors when they wake up but for now, he was happy enough to ignore it. He was being passed drink the minute he would finish one and there was a warm body pressed to his. Calum could see his bandmates fooling around with their group of friends, drunk smiles plastered across their faces.

“Cal I’m getting tired; can we go home?” Luke’s soft voice pulled him from his mind, a tired set of baby blue eyes greeted him when he turned to face the boy.

“Yeah Bubba, let me just tell Jack we’re leaving.”

When he shifted to find the tall man, he wasn’t all too shocked when Luke stayed stuck to his side, head resting on his shoulder as Luke let out a yawn. It had to have been obvious how tired Luke was because before he even opened his mouth Jack cut him off.

“I’ll call you an Uber, Luke looks like he’s about to drop.” Calum nodded his head and mouthed a quick thank you to Jack before pulling them both to a nearby couch, waiting for Jack to let them know when their ride was there.  
~  
~  
~  
Luke was barely awake when they pulled up in front of Calum’s house, dogs loudly barking as they made their way up the steps. Luke very drunkenly sat down on the floor the moment they made it through the door, arms open wide for their dogs. Calum smiled fondly at his now husband, as the blonde giggled at the dogs, sliding down the wall and running his fingers through Luke’s hair.

“God, I can’t believe we got married Lu.” Luke pulled Duke into his lap before turning to face Calum.

“Me neither but, fuck, I am so happy we are.” Luke’s voice was muffled by the dog licking his face.

“You know she was there, right?” This didn’t seem to faze Luke at all

“Yeah, I saw her when I went to the bathroom. She just gave me a weird hug and said she was happy for me?”

“I figured she was bound to talk to you eventually.”

“She knows I didn’t love her. She also knew that she started off as a distraction from my feeling for you.”

“Lu….”

“No Cal, I need to say this. The only difference between me and you is that I repressed my feeling so hard and fast that I never got a chance to fully fall in love with you. You are better with feeling than I am, you embraced it. She is the only thing that kept me from loving you and I will always hate myself for doing that.” Calum could tell that Luke was fighting back tears.

“You were scared bubba, there is no need for any hate. You were always good at shutting down your emotions when things became too much, I wasn’t. I loved you before we were married, and I’ll love you even if you decide we shouldn’t be.”

“I can’t wait to fall in love with you Calum.” There was a smile stretched across Luke’s mouth now and he slowly and drunkenly crawled over to Calum

“We should probably get you to bed bubba.”

Luke gave a soft nod as he let his husband pull him up onto his feet, his weight resting on Calum’s side. Calum pressed a soft kiss into the boy’s hair before dragging him up the short flight of stair and into their room. Calum like the sound of it being both of theirs. Their house, their room, their dogs. They were a unit now and it causes Calum’s heart to flutter. Calum sat Luke on the bed before Pulling his pants a shirt off, watching Luke try and do the same. The taller boy had managed the shirt part and seemed to be stuck with the buttons on his pants. Their dogs were already situated at the foot of the bed, ignoring the struggling from the tall human. Calum was quick to help the boy out of his pants before crawling into bed and pulling the covers over them both, Luke curling up into his side.  
~  
~  
~  
The noise he woke up to was all too familiar, Luke was heaving in the bathroom. Calum had drunk a lot but Luke had stayed drinking longer than he had. The tanned boy pushed himself up, grabbing the stray hair tie from his side table, and made his way to the bathroom. He did his best to pull Luke’s hair from his face before he walked out to the kitchen to make them both some toast and texting Michael and Ashton to see if they wanted to do brunch. The response was a resounding yes. Calum was finishing off the toast when Luke came down the hallway, flashing a thankful smile to Calum when he was handed the buttered toast.

“Go take a shower when you’re done, we’re getting brunch with the assholes.”

“Only if you take one with me.” Even though a hangover, Luke could be flirty.


	4. Shout it to The World

Calum shouldn’t have been surprised when he ended up with his chest against a shower wall and Luke’s slim fingers in his ass. He was trying to grip on to the slippery wall as his husband fucked him open with his fingers. Calum let out a short whine as Luke pulled his hand away from him, his body feeling empty

“You’re so needy for me babe.”

“Lu….please….I just…..please.”

“Shh babe, I got you, just be patient.”

Calum was ready to cry with how much he needed Luke to get inside him. It was like Luke could read his mind because he dropped a comforting kiss to his shoulder before slowly easing into Calum. His body was on fire everywhere Luke was touching him, and he felt so fucking full. He always imagined to be long, he never imagined him to be long and extremely thick. He falt like his body was being split in half in the best way possible.

“Luke oh my god.”

“Jesus Cal, you're always so fucking tight for me.” Luke wasted no time with letting Calum adjust before he started slamming into Calum.

Luke had a firm grip on his hip with one hand and another sliding up to wrap around Calum’s throat. It blew Calum’s mind at how naturally great Luke was at wrecking him. It took the taller boy only moments to find his prostate causing Calum to practically scream, face pressed into the shower wall. He Needed something to hold onto, he was gripping onto nothing when his hand instinctively reached back to grab Luke’s hair as the blonde bit into his shoulder. 

“I’m so close…..god…..Luke plea....” The end of his sentence was cut off as the grip on his throat tightened.

“Me too Cal, just let go babe.” That was all Calum needed  
~  
~  
~  
Calum avoids Michaels knowing gaz as they sat themselves down at Brunch, almost 30 minutes late and neither boy bothering to hide the hickies that littered their necks and collarbones. Their hands were locked together and Luke had shot the photographers outside the restaurant a wink and he dragged Calum inside.

“Please tell me you two won’t be going at it all the time once we get back on tour. I think Ash might have an aneurysm if he walks in on you guys fucking.”

“If you don’t hear him before entering a room then it will be your fault for seeing it.” 

Luke had a smug look on his face as a blush spread it’s way over Calums face and down his neck. The look Ashton was giving him was clearly saying that he was willing to dig graves for both of them. Luke had zero shame in their sex life and sometimes it shocked Calum how open he was, especially in public. He buried his face in Luke’s arm as he focused on the feeling of Luke spinning the ring on Calum’s finger.

They had been sitting there talking for almost an hour when another large group of people made their way past the table. A skinny frame and short pastel pink hair caught Calum’s eye only seconds before he caught Luke’s, his husbands body tensing next his. Mat stopped right in front of their table, looking as tense as Luke felt. Mat turned his gaze over to to Calum and Luke before he started talking.

“Congratulations guys. I’m happy that you two ended up together.”

Luke didn’t respond but Calum felt the tension start to melt away as the blonde gave Mat a soft nod before the rapper turned and walked away. He and Luke had talked about the whole Arzaylea and Mat thing, he knew it was hard for Luke to not put the blame on the small boy for what his ex did. It was going to be him and Luke in the studio tomorrow and it scared him that Luke was going to shut down with him there, Luke not wanting to drag their relationship down with shit from the past.

Their conversation was brought to a halt when all of their phones started rapidly going off with endless notifications. Calum had almost forgot that all of their fans had thought that his name change was a giant joke in regards to them obviously dating. They were all being tagged in a recent Instagram post from Jack. It was of their group at the club, Calum and Luke dead center and wrapped around each other. The caption was cheesey and very Jack, saying how happy he was that they had gotten married, both weddings rings on full display.

“Well that saves us from having to tell them.” Luke chuckled as he scrolled through everyone's comments.

Ashton had pointed out how the crowed outside was growing and it was better that they left now before it became an actual mess. The pushed themselves through the growing crowed of photographers and fans. All 4 boys stopping every once in a while to take a picture or sign something but neither Luke or Calum let go of eachother. They had been asked to take a few photos from fan flaunting the rings and something about it had made Luke smile wider than he had seen in months. Calum could tell that Luke was proud of him and of being married to him, it made his heart well and a soft blush rise to his cheeks.


	5. 2016 Was Catastrophic, I Deserved It

Calum could feel the tension rolling off Luke as they dragged themselves out of bed so that they could write. The taller boy had an old beat up note book in his lap as Calum drove them to the studio, the cover was practically coming off with age. He knew that Luke worked better with Ashton because they all knew that ashton was just as broken as any of them and was best at keeping judgement to himself. This was going to end up being the most intense album they had ever made and he was hoping that Luke wasn't going to completely break while making it. Luke let out a shaky breath as they pulled up to the building, knuckles white from the tight grip on the notebook. Calum raised his hand to rub comfortingly along Luke's shoulder and the back of his neck. 

 

"You don't have to be scared of feeling things Lu, you got hurt and you have every right to be upset about it." 

 

"I just don't want to drag us backward Cal." 

 

"You facing your pain can only push us forwards babe, I promise you that." 

 

Luke gave a soft nod before pushing open the car door and stepping out. Calum met the blond around the front of the car before slotting their fingers together and heading for the door into the studio. It was a small studio but the layout made it feel huge to the boys. 

~ 

~ 

~ 

It was nearing dinner time and the boys were laying on the floor throwing ideas back and forth for the chorus of a song they had been working on all day, nothing sounding right to either of them. They had been working with Ali and Andrew for the song and it was turning out amazing and emotional. The few lines they had written down for their much-needed chorus sounded good but nothing came to mind for the second half. They were going to be stuck in the studio longer than either of them wanted ifthey didn't figure it out soon. 

 

"While I'm cleaning up your mess...I know he's taking off your dress" Luke's voice had startled Calum out of a day dream he was having. 

 

"And I know that you don't but if I ask you if you love me, hope you li-li-li-lie lie to me" Luke was sitting up now, lightly strumming his guitar while Calum just looked at him is pure shock. 

 

"Luke that's perfect, holy shit." 

 

Luke was blushing as Calum pulled him into a tight hug, kissing all over his face before sliding onto Luke's lap. Andrew and Ali had gone out to get them all food so they were embracing the privacy and quit of the empty studio. Calum ran his hands through Luke's curls before shifting close to kiss him. He hoped that the boy under him could feel every emotion of pride and love he was trying to show him through the kiss. A door slamming cause both boys to pull away from each other, opting to snuggling into each other as the producers walked back into the studio with arms full of food containers. Calum shifted over to hand Ali their lyrics as she set the food down, her eyes skimming over the pages before a smile spread across her face. 

 

"This is amazing guys." 

 

"It was mostly Luke, I think this album is going to be mostly Luke. He seems to have a lot more to say than the rest of us." 

 

"Shut up Cal." Luke's voice was muffled into Calum's shoulder. 

 

"Eat your dinner boys. Ali and I will set up shit to run some demo's so we can get ready to track tomorrow." 

~ 

~ 

~ 

It was almost midnight by the time they had made it home. Calum had fallen asleep in the passenger seat only minutes after Luke started driving. He was mentally exhausted and he knew that his husband was too. Calum always felt really giddy when he thought about Luke being his husband, it was like he was in the best dream ever and never wanted to wake up. He was woken up by a soft hand stroking his cheek. 

 

"We're home baby." 

 

"Sorry for falling asleep on you bubba." 

 

"It's fine love, you were tired." 

 

Calum leaned back against his door and just looked at Luke as he gathered his things. He had watched the boy grow up so much in the last few years, becoming prettier as he went, and it scared him sometimes. It scared him that Luke never got the chance to be a teenager, to go to dances and have high school relationships or even think about Uni. Luke had to grow up faster than any of them did because he was always more of a focus for the world than the other three were. 

 

"Cal, you're staring." This snapped him out of his thoughts instantly 

 

"Sorry babe, you're just so damn pretty." 

 

"So you keep telling me." 

 

"I'll tell you until I die because it's true. God you should be a model." 

 

"Shut up and get out of the car you goof." 

 

Calum let out a laugh as he pushed the car door open, grabbing his backpack before sliding out of the car. They had gotten into a nice, domestic, routine of getting home and taking the dogs for a walk together before making or ordering dinner. Calum couldn't understand how people could complain about being married because to him this was heaven. When the door shut behind them Calum Pressed himself to Luke's back, placing soft kisses on his neck and whispering "I'm proud of you" in-between each kiss for a few seconds before the whines from their dogs killed the mood. 

 

"We track that song tomorrow, you excited for Ash and Mikey to hear it?" 

 

"Yeah. I'm nervous about how our fans are going to react to it and the new sound, ya know?" 

 

"they're going to love it babe. Most of them have grown up with us and understand that the music has to grow too." 

 

Luke gave him a thankful smile before grabbing the two leashes off the hook, handing Calum the one for Duke. The walked through the cool air in a comfortable silence, hands clasped together and shoulders brushing.


	6. Push My Buttons

Ashton was the only one at the studio when the boys showed up the next day. The drummer was fiddling with the drums when they made it through the door. Calum gave the drummer a sift smile before pulling their lyric sheets out of his bag while Luke was hanging his jacket up. Calum skimmed over the sheets before walking across the room to hand them to Ashton. He gave a nervous glance to Luke while he waited for Ashton to finish going over them, a small smile creeping across his face. 

"This is really good guys." 

"It took us fucking hours so it better be good." 

"How fast and upbeat do you want this?" Unsure of the answer he turned to Luke 

"Slower but not like ballad slow, you know what I mean?" 

"Yeah I got you Lu" 

They each fiddled around with their instruments until both Ali and Andrew showed up, Michael joining shortly after. They ran through a couple different arrangements before they nailed it. They had rearranged parts and melodies until Luke was 100% pleased with how it was sounding when it was played back to them. Once they had gotten it perfect Luke was basically in tears, the emotion of the song really hitting him. Nobody said anything when Luke pushed his chair awayfrom the sound board and got up to walk out, Calum simply followed his other half out the door and down the hallway. The studio had a small garden area in the back and Calum found Luke propped up under a tree with his face shoved into hsi knees. 

“Babe…?” 

“She almost ruined us Cal, and I would have fucking let her if you guys didn’t say anything” 

“We gave you a choice and you chose us, that’s all that matters Love.” 

“How can you be so nice to me after everything I’ve done, everything I let her do.” 

"I never blamed you for the shit she did Lu, we all turned a blind eye to it for way too long. We're all to blame and I’m nice to you because I love you andam married to you" 

Luke was resting his head on Calum's shoulder now, arm looped through his as he played with the thing bracelets on Calum's wrist. Luke's eyes were puffy from crying his nose a light pink shade. Calum knew that the road to finishing this album was going to be difficult and emotional and all they could do was hope for the best. He turned is head to press a soft kiss into Luke's hair as he rubbed small circles into Luke's knee with his thumb. 

"You want to go out tonight? Emo Nite is going on downtown." 

"Yeah sure, we haven't gone in a while." 

"Force the boys to come or naw?" 

"Just us tonight, I want to be with just you Cal." 

"Okay bubba."   
~   
~   
~   
Emo Nite was a whole new kind of party. It didn't matter how big your name was or who you knew because the moment you stepped inside it was free game. They were dancing around to their favorite songs from when they were kids, drinks in hand and bodies pressed together. They had run into a few of their friends who were also enjoying the DJing skills of Blink’s very own Mark Hoppus and the Brian from The Summer Set. It was nearing 1 am when Brian caught a glimpse of them through the crowed, immediately cutting the music and flashing the boys a smirk. 

 

“Sorry for the interruption but I just noticed that we have some newlyweds in the building tonight. Mr. and Mr. Hemmings why don’t you come on up here since you two fucks didn’t invite me to the wedding.” 

 

Luke was already dragging a Blushing Calum forward before Brian even finished talking. The taller boy was pushing through the crowed, grabbing the Mic from Brians hands the moment he was within reaching distance. 

 

“Don’t worry Brian, no one was invited so stop bitching unless you want to plan an actual wedding yourself.” 

 

“Only if Jack has to help.” Calum let out aloud laugh at this, That would be a beautiful disaster 

 

“Deal.” Calum’s jaw dropped while Luke just looked smug with what he had just agreed to. 

 

“Well congratulations on the marriage boys and I look forward to planning this wedding.” 

 

The crowd went wild before the music cut back in and Calum was being lead through the crowdd to a secluded corner, Luke muttering something about having an actual wedding so his mom will stop being mad at him. He felt soft fingers work themselves under the hem of his shirt and onto the skin of his hip before he was pulled into Luke's chest. He was already pretty tipsy but the smell of Luke' cologne made Calum's head swim. His body was acting on instinct when he turned his head to press harsh kisses to the taller boys neck and along his collar bone. Luke’s grip on his waist got tighter as he bit into the spot behing his ear, leaing what was going to be a dark bruise the next day.

“Cal, baby…..jesus christ you’re amazing.” 

Calum wasn’t sure if it was just the fact that he wanted to keep tasting the blonde or if he was retaliating for allowing their dipshit friends to plan their wedding but he was soon grinding his growing hard on against his husbands.

“How long do you think it would take for me to get you to cum in your pants Lu?”

“You wouldn’t da……” Luke’s protest was cut short by a particularly hard grind from the smaller boy, Calum’s hands working into Luke’s back pockets to pull him closer.

“What was that babe? Cat got your tounge?”

Calum was already suprised that he had gotten away with teasing Luke for this long so when Luke spun Calum around with a grip on the back of his neck, pushing his toward the bathroom, he went willingly. As they closed in on the bathroom Luke’s had slid from the back of his neck to the front, pulling Calum back against his chest to wisper in his ear.

“This better be worth it for you because I’m going to make you cum more times than you can count by the time out night is over.” 

It was like Luke knew Calum was going to retaliate because the moment they were in the bathroom and the door was locked Luke was pulling a small black butt plug from his pocket. The moment Calum saw the remote that was attached to it her knew he had made a serious mistake and was going to pay for it in the best way possible.

“I’m going to fill your tight ass up, put in the plug, then make you cum in your pants a few times in front of our friends before I take you home and wreck you. How does that sound love?”


	7. Keep Calm and Carry On

Not more than 10 minutes late Calum was being pushed out of the dingy bathroom of the EchoPlex, still hard and completely on edge. Luke had gotten himself off inside of Calum before pressing the butt plug into his body and turning it on to a low setting. The crowd inside was getting thinner the later the night went on so they found a group of their friends pretty quickly, Brian pulling Calum into a hug the moment Luke turned up the vibration. He was already so close before the blonde had done it and Calum found himself hunched down as his orgasm raced through him. Luke waved off the concerned questions being thrown his way. 

 

"I accidently stepped on his foot, he'll be fine." 

 

Calum was glaring at his husband now. He was pulling his shirt down lightly to cover the boner he still had and the new wet mark across the front. Luke had kept the vibration up, now Calum just felt like every atom in his body was vibrating. Somewhere during a conversation with Brian and Mitchy he had found himself with a new drink in his hand and his body relaxing against a wall before a new wave of stronger vibrations swept through his body. How the hell could this thing keep getting stronger. He steeled Luke with a glare, trying not to let his resolve crumble. Luke flashed him a glare before raising the remote to Calums eyesight and pressing buttons. Calum felt his body go rigid before he slid down the wall, wet spot going in the front of his jeans. Luke quickly scooped him off the ground with an arm around his waist before anyone could question him. Luke stayed pressed behind Calum as his lips ghosted over his ear. 

 

"I'm going to see how many times I can get you off in the next five minutes because I'm almost ready to go home and I want you cumming dry when I fuck you." 

 

Calums body sagged back as a soft whimper left his mouth, mind trying to prepair for what was coming next. He should have expected for Luke to turn the plug up full blast and he should have expected the hand that came up to cover his mouth as a scream ripped itself from his body. The front of his jeans had to have been soaked by now. After Luke pulled another Orgasm from Calum her turned the vibrations down again but only enough to keep calum from cumming again. 

 

"Can I get two more out of you before we go home baby?" 

 

"God....yes....please Lu, I'm still so fucking hard." 

 

Calum had barely finished when he felt Luke's had back over his mouth, orgasm being puched from his body at the sudden intensity in his lower half. His legs were shaking as Luke lead the to an empty booth and shifted Calum around until he was straddling the taller boys lap. Luke was running a soothing hand through his hair and whispering sweetly into Calum's ear "Just one more baby." And "God you're doing so good for me love." Somewere between the last two orgasms Calum had started to softly cry. He wasn't in pain, no, his whole body felt like it was floating and he was in heaven. He was barely getting his grounding when Luke decided to drag the last orgasm from him. Calum had heard about what it was like to be in a subspace and how amazing you felt while it but this was better than anything he imagined. He was registering everything that Luke was saying to him but could only give a dopey smile as a respons. 

 

"Cal, baby are you okay...." Wider smile 

 

"Oh shit.....MITCHY!" The only person Luke knew who had any experience in Dom/Sub lifestyle just so happens to be standing 10 feet away from him and he couldn't be more greatful. 

 

"What's up bud, everything alright?" 

 

"I think I just fucked up and have zero clue how to fix this but ITHINKIJUSTPUTCALINTOASUBSPACE." It took Mitchy almost a solid 30 seconds to be able to comprehend what was being said 

 

"Dude just take him home, keep talking to him and telling him how much he means to you, run him a bath and just calmly talk him out of it." 

 

"Thanks man. I honestly didn't mean to do it and it freaked me out when he just stopped talking." 

 

"No problem man, I'll call you a taxi. Oh and Luke, don't leave him at all until he come out of it and he might feel like shit tomorrow when all the chemicals even themselves out so be gentle with him the next few days." 

 

Luke gave his friend a soft nod and carried Calum outside to wait for the taxi. He slid down the wall so that he could safely run his hands through the older boys hair and whisper how good he was in Calum's ear. Calum was still giving him a soft grin, kissing lightly on Luke's shoulder every so often instead of an actual response. Between when the Taxi had picked them up and the moment they parked in front of their how Calum had started to Sub-drop, clearly answering questions softly asked by Luke during the drive. They weren't long answers but atleast Luke knew he was okay and wasn't dying. Luke worked quickly on getting the boy into the house and to their bathroom before slowly removing the plug from his husband. The water was running quitely as Luke removed both their clothes, struggling slightly on the cum soaked underwear Calum had been wearing. Calum's eyes seemed 100x less hazy now that he was placed in the bath, laying softly against Luke's chest. 

 

"You can stop panicking Lu, I'm fine." 

 

"I could have hurt you Calum. I pushed you into a subspace and had no idea how to handle it." 

 

"Yeah but you figured it out and I'm fine." 

 

"Yeah well if you get a text from Mitchy tomorrow you should probably thank him." 

 

"Wait......does everyone know what happened?" 

 

"No just Mitchy, he's the only one I knew who could tell me what to do." 

 

Besides being slightly mortified that someone besides Luke had seen him like that, Calum was truly fine. He was a little tired and sore but mentally and physically he felt amazing.


	8. Between the Fire and Chaos

Calum woke up the next morning to the smell of food and his body telling him to sleep for another two days. He could hear soft laughing coming from his kitchen and the sound of the dogs playing in the living room. He quietly rolled out of bed, pulled on a shirt and shorts, and made his way toward the kitchen. He wasn’t all too surprised to find Mitchy sitting on his counter as Luke cooked, they were writing with him today after all. He stood silently in the doorway before making himself be seen.

“Morning Hood, how ya feeling today champ?”

“Kind of tired but fine. Thanks for the help last night bro.”

“No problem man, glad he could get you out of it without shit going south.”

Calum gave him a small smile fore taking a few steps over to his husband, wrapping his arms around the skinny torso and pressing his face into Luke’s hair. Their bodys moved together as Luke shifted around the kitchen, Mitchy opting to throw something at them every so often. They stayed like that until the food was almost done and the events of the night before returned to the tan boy and he pushed himself away from Luke.

“I can’t believe you agreed to let Brian and Jack plan our wedding!” This drew a shocked and very guilty look from the blonde

“Out of everything that happened last night, that’s what you’re worried about?!”

“YOU AGREED TO LET TWO OF THE BIGGEST IDIOTS WE KNOW PLAN A WEDDING THAT OUR FAMILIES ARE GOING TO BE AT LUKE!”

“Babe calm down, Bryana and Crystal said they would help the boys out so it wasn’t shit. I wasn’t actually going to let them do it alone.”

Calum let out a huff as he turned and headed back to their room, he needed a shower and clean clothes. He wasn’t sure why the whole wedding this made him so mad. Maybe it was because Luke didn’t even ask him if he was okay with it, or what he wanted their wedding to be like. He felt like what he wanted or thought didn’t matter, he couldn’t deal with this today. 

Mitchy:  
*Hey dude we gotta leave soon, get dressed and come eat.

Calum:  
*I don’t feel good. Head to the studio and I’ll try and make it later.

Mitchy:  
*Is this about the wedding thing, you know he wasn’t trying to piss you off right?

Calum:  
*Yeah but he didn’t care enough to ask if I was okay with it or what I wanted. This is OUR wedding, something our families are supposed to be at and remember as a good time and he doesn’t even care about what I wanted for it.

Mitchy:  
*I’ll talk to him about it okay but please try and come to the studio later.

Calum:  
*Maybe later.

Calum had no plans on making it to the studio, he had plans to turn his phone off, take a bath, and eat every last bit of ice cream they had. He could hear the boys cleaning up getting ready to leave, chair scraping against the floors and keys being shoved into pockets as the boys made their way out of the house.  
~  
~  
~  
Luke was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel while he racked his brain for a reason as to why Calum was mad. He must have been silent for too long because Mitchy sighed from the passangers seat before shifting around to face him.

“You really don’t get why he’s mad do you?”

“Not a fucking clue dude.”

“You handed the reins to a wedding that is for BOTH of you over to two morons without asking him. I get that you just want something for your mom so she’ll stop being pissed off at you about it but I think it meant a lot more to him.”

“Fucking hell, I didn’t realise he even cared about having an actual wedding.”

“Bro, the first time I met Calum he was drunkenly telling me about how much he wanted to marry you and how perfect that day was going to be because he was going to find away to represent both of your families and his culture and all this other stuff that didn’t make sense. I don’t think he actually remembers that conversation but I do so….”

“Jesus I fucked up, I fucked everything up. Call Brian and tell him the deal if off, I can’t fucking ruin this.”

Luke was panicking and everyone could tell the moment he stepped into the studio. He was figeting and the lyrics he needed weren’t coming to mind. Every time he was asked if Calum was coming he would respond with a “Probably not.” and to every why, they would get a “Because I’m fucking stupid.” Luke was getting snappy and soon everyone stopped asking him questions, he was pretty sure that Mitchy had let them all in on what was really going on and he was glad that they all decided to give him space.

“Hey man, head home and handle this because I don't think we are going to get anything out of you today” Ashton’s voice was soft as he addressed Luke, not wanting to set him off again.

“Yeah...fuck, I’ll see you guys tomorrow alright” He didn’t wait for a response before sprinting out the door  
~  
~  
~  
Calum had been tucked under the blankets for almost two hours with a jar of peanut butter when he heard the front door slam and footsteps pounding their way to the bed room. He was thankful he had remembered to Lock his bedroom door before sliding under the covers. He was isolated from Luke even if he could hear the boy pleading from the other side.

“Babe please open the door, I didn’t realize it meant that much to you. Calum please……..I told Brian he couldn’t do it, let me in so we can talk.” 

“Fuck off Luke.”

“Can we please just talk about this baby?”

“You don’t get to decide you want to talk about important things only after I get pissed Luke, go stay at Ashton’s.”

“Are you actually kicking me out of the house tonight? Let’s just fucking talk about this Calum.”

“Fuck. Off.”

“No, fuck you. I’m going to sit right her and keep talking until you fucking come out and talk to me.”

Calum’s head was pounding now and his blood was boiling. He just wanted to be alone but nope, Luke couldn’t even give him that. Anger flashed through his body as he flew across the room and slammed the door open, scaring Luke in the process.

“You want to fucking talk, fine I’ll talk. YOU decided to let two random friends of ours plan a wedding for BOTH of us without saying a fucking word to me. Weddings to me aren’t just some peace offering for our parents or something to make our friends feel included you jackass! They are for us to finally celebrate being in love and guess what Luke, YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW IF YOU FUCKING LOVE ME YET! I’m not going to stand up in front of a crowd just to know that you aren’t on the same fucking page as me. I refuse to stand there and pour my heart out just for you not to be able to do the same. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE LUKE!”

He was crying by the end and all he could get his body to do was slam the bedroom door and relock it before he slid down to the floor. He could hear Luke heading back out of the house, front door slamming as he went. Calum knew it wouldn’t be long before someone came to check on him, especially if Luke shows up on someone's doorstep. He felt stupid for thinking that they could do this, that at some point Luke would love him back just as deeply. He pulled himself on the bed before letting himself cry until sleep overcame him.


	9. You Bring Out the Beast in Me

Calum was right about someone coming to check on him. Soft knocking on his bedroom door pulled him from the deep sleep his crying had put him in. He rolled out of bed and cracked the door open, he was met with a mess of curls and hazel eyes, Ashton. He pushed the door open wide enough for the drummer to squeeze through before shutting the door again and throwing himself back on the bed. 

 

“So, I came home to our singer crying on my sofa, Michael has been trying to get him to calm down for almost an hour.” 

 

“What do you want me to say Ash, that I was wrong?” 

 

“No because you weren’t wrong. You have every right to be upset about this but I don’t think he was trying to hurt you Cal.” 

 

“He’s always been good at unknowingly hurting me hasn’t he.” 

 

“Cal, you two are married. Wedding or not you took his last name and wear that ring. He is your other half, always has been even if he didn’t realize it. You can’t hold him responsible for all time he never knew you loved him, it’s not like you told him.” 

 

“What was I supposed to do? Sit him down and be like ‘You’re dating the antichrist and it makes me want to die because I’ve been in love with you since I was 16.’ That would have went over really well.” 

 

“No but you had every chance between the age 16 and 22 to say something to him mate. You’re new for him dude, even if he isn’t new for you.” 

 

“I just don’t know what to do anymore Ash, it feels like he’s never going to love me like I love him.” 

 

“I think he always has and just doesn’t realize it hun. You’ve always been his guiding light Cal, not the other way around. You know he’s an oblivious idiot sometimes so try not to hold this against him for too long yeah?” 

 

“Just send him home when you see him okay.” 

~ 

~ 

~ 

It was almost an hour after Ashton had left his house that he heard the front door open and shut. There was a soft jiggle of keys being hung up and muted thuds as Luke toed his shoes off. He could hear Luke's shaky breath as he slowly made his way down the hall to the bed room and a scared inhale before the door was pushed open. 

 

“Babe….” 

 

“Just come cuddle me and we’ll talk about it in the morning okay.” 

 

“Okay” 

 

Calum watched as the taller boy stripped down to his underwear before sliding into bed next to him, arms instantly wrapping around Calum's tan body. He started tracing shapes across Luke’s chest as he felt fingers brushing through his hair, both boys trying to let go of the tension in their bodys. He could tell that Luke was still kind of crying, hell so was he. Every once in a while, he would let his hand wander up to wipe a stray tear from Luke's face while younger boy kept a tight grip on him, like he would disappear if he let go. Luke was terrified that he had fucked everything up, that Calum was going to reconsider staying married to him. The more he thought about how he hurt Calum the tighter his grip on the boy got until he finally just threw himself on top of Calum. He slammed his lips into the smaller boy, trying to push every emotion he had into the kiss. He needed Calum to know how sorry he was and how hard he was trying to fix this. He started whispering “I’m sorry” in between ever press of his lips, fingers gripped tightly in his hair. 

 

“Lu….Luke….Hey calm down babe. You’re okay, we’re okay.” 

 

“Cal I can’t lose you. God, you mean everything to me.” 

 

“I’m not going anywhere Lu, I promise.” 

 

Luke was somewhere between straddling Calum and just laying on top of him, head tucked into his neck. There were fresh tears falling from Luke’s eyes now as he had his hands still buried into Calum’s hair. He was leaving soft, wet kisses to the older boy's neck and collar bone and they laid there, both boys just soaking each other up. 

 

“I love you so much Cal, I don’t think you even realize how much you mean to me. I was going to take you out after we were done writing today and tell you but I was being a fucking idiot. Fuck, I am so fucking in love with you Calum Thomas Hood.” 

 

Luke was sitting up now, properly straddling Calum’s waist and staring down at him with nothing but love and fondness. 

 

“Hemmings. It’s Calum Thomas Hemmings and I love you too.” 

 

Calum pulled Luke's body back down to his, slotting their mouths together in a searing kiss. This kiss was different, almost new. They were on even playing ground now, there was so fumbling fingers or too tight grips just soft moans and loving touches that seemed to get them off quicker than the heat ever did. Every touch, every kiss, and every thrust were filled with more love than either boy thought they could feel. They went at it for hours, softly kissing and reaching their highs a few different times before the sun came up and Calum was forced to get ready for his day in the studio. 

~ 

~ 

~ 

He was met with curious eyes the moment he walked into the studio, both Mitchy and Michael silently asking if everything was going to be okay. He gave them a soft nod before sitting down to start writing. He could feel their gazes still burning into his back. 

 

"We're fine guys, no need to worry." 

 

"Bro you went MIA yesterday and I spent hours trying to get Luke to stop crying." 

 

"Yeah and we worked it out okay, just let it go please." 

 

"Married people fight Mike, Cal and Luke just need to figure out how to get past it on their own." Mitchy's voice was soft and understanding. 

 

"Thanks Dude." 

 

Calum got a simple nod in response and a huff from Michael before they got into writing. The day was mostly unproductive but they managed to produce a decent instrumental track they might be able to use. Calum just wanted to go home and crawl back into bed with Luke, they still needed to talk. He wanted a wedding, one that meant something and wasn't just a bargaining chip to make everyone else happy. He wanted something that they would be happy with and that their families would like, something that was special.


	10. Drink Me Under, Pull Me In

Calum was expecting for Luke to be asleep when he came home that night. It was close to midnight and he was starving, making the kitchen his first stop once he was through the front door. What he wasn't expecting was for Luke to be sitting on the kitchen counter, wearing nothing but his underwear and an unzipped hoody, phone in hand and a pizza in the oven. The sound of Calum setting his keys down caused the blonde to look up, soft smile spreading across his face. 

 

"Hey babe." 

 

"Hey Cal, I put a pizza in the oven when you told me you were leaving the studio." Luke slid off the counter and sauntered over to the older boy. 

 

"Thanks bubba, I'm fucking starving." 

 

"Go get changed and I'll pick a movie." With that Luke places a quick kiss on his lips and pushed him toward their room. 

 

Calum let out a soft sigh as he slid his backpack down his arms, throwing it onto the bed before pulling his shirt over his head. The house was cool in contrast to the LA heat outside. He debated between pulling on some sweats or not, ending up just pulling off his jeans and heading to the kitchen in his briefs the smell of pizza instantly pilling his nose. Luke had gotten them both plates and was sitting on the floor in front of Calum's movie collection, fingers skimming over a row of cheesey romcoms. 

 

He spread out across the couch while his husband put on 10 Things I Hate About You before laying down in-between Calum's legs, head resting at the bottom of his chest. Calum had his pizza in one hand and was using the other to rub soothingly across the back of Luke's neck. They had made it halfway through the movie when Calum felt thin fingers rubbing along the bottom of his underwear and soft kisses being placed on his sternum. 

 

"So clingy bubba." 

 

"You're just so damn addicting Cal." 

 

Luke's lips were working down his chest while his fingers were sliding up under Calum's underwear, fingers brushing so close to where Calum was chubbing up. He buried his hands in Luke's golden locks as the boy left love bites around the waist band that was slipping lower with every shift of his hips he made. Luke was touching everywhere except where Calum needed him, he was being teased and wound up. 

 

"Lu, baby, god please do something." 

 

"Patience love, I'm not trying to push you into your head again." The thought of that night pushed a moan from Calum. 

 

"I wouldn't mind if you did, felt so nice baby." Once the words had left his mouth Luke's grip on him got 10x tighter. 

 

Before he could think about what came out of his mouth he was being stood up, stripped of his underwear and thrown over Luke's shoulder. He could feel Luke's fingers playing with his ass, rubbing lightly over his clenching hole every so often. As Luke kicked their bedroom door open he turned his head to bite into the side of Calum's ass cheek, pulling a loud whimper from the smaller boy. Luke started talking as he threw his husband onto the bed. 

 

"If we do this Cal we need be safe about it. I need to know if it gets to be too much for you baby." 

 

"Fuck Lu, just pick a safe word and fuck me already." 

 

"Cheese Toasty. Not let's see if I can get you to actually come dry this time. How do you feel about being tied up babe?" 

 

"Fuck. Yeah Lu, do it." 

 

Within a minute or two Calum was on his stomach, arms and legs tied to the bed post. Heard the sound of the almost empty bottle of lube being opened before he felt a slick finger rubbing around his hole. Luke placed a wet kiss at the bottom of his spine as he pushed a finger into the tan boy. Calum was whining underneath his husband, he was already so close from the amount of teasing and foreplay. By the time Luke had pushed a second finger into Calum he was ready to burst. 

 

"Luke....I'm so....I'm so fucking close." 

 

"Don't hold it baby, cum when you need to." 

 

The thing that pushed Calum over the edge for the first time that night was the feeling of Luke's hand connecting with his ass, a loud crack echoing around the room mixed with Calum's moans as he released all over the sheets. Luke fingered him through his orgasm before pulling his fingers out and pushing them back in, adding a finger to continue stretching him. It wasn't long before Luke pulled all three fingers out of Calum, untying his legs and flipping him over. Calum's arms were now pulled tightly over his head, wrists crossed as Luke pushed the boys legs up and grabbing a familiar butt plug from next to the bed. Calum watched as 

Luke slicked the plug up with lube before slipping it into his stretched-out hole. Calum's hips bucked when a low vibration started, making Luke smirk as he kissed up Calum's thigh before putting the tip of Calum's hard cock in his mouth. The barely there vibrations and the heat of Luke's mouth and he tonged around his slit was enough to pull Calum's second orgasm from his body. He felt Luke swallow his load before his hand creeped out for the remote again. A scream pushed it's self from Calum's throat as Luke shoved himself all the way down Calum's dick as he turned the vibrations up a few more notches. Calum was sensitive and starting to feel floaty, he was close to falling into his sub space. 

 

"Babe....one more and I'm there......baby please." 

 

Luke didn't say anything but he did shoot the boy under him a wink before turning up the vibration and sucking harder on the boy. It was like Calum was falling through nothing as he came with a high-pitched whine down Luke's throat. Calum felt wonderful and every touch that Luke madeon his body was sending the best wave of electricity through his body. He could feel Luke untying him and pulling the plug from his body. He was basically purring under the watchful eye of his husband and Luke rubbed up and down his sides. 

 

"Do you want to keep going baby boy?" 

 

"God yes Daddy." 

 

Calum's voice was soft and higher in pitch as he responded, too caught up in how great he felt to realize what he had just called Luke. He felt Luke tuck his head into his neck as he let out a long groan causing Calum to giggle at the feeling. Luke didn't even know he had a daddy kink until it came out of Calum's mouth. He felt like he needed to hear it come from his husbands mouth for the rest of his life.


	11. Secretes Don't Make Friends

Luke had managed to pull another 4 orgasms from Calum’s body before he was cumming dry, small whimpers of “Please Daddy” and “Love you” coming from his mouth as Luke fucked him into the mattress. The moment the last little bit of Calum’c cum dribbled from his cock Luke was ready to burst, stroking Calum until he felt the damn boy’s body clench around him one last time before he was releasing deep in Calum’s ass. 

 

“God so good for me Cal. Did so well baby boy.” Luke kept muttering praises to the boy as he slowly pulled out of his husband. 

 

“Love you. You felt so good daddy.” 

 

Luke was studying Calum’s face as the boy was speaking. The affirmations were coming out in an almost feminine voice, Calum batting his lashes as his eyes stayed hay and out of focus. Luke pulled Calum to a sitting position befor getting down to eye level with him. 

 

“Cal, I need you to come back for me baby. I’m going to run us a nice bath and get you clean alright babe?” 

 

“Whatever you want Daddy.” Calum’s response came out with a giggle, stroking over Luke’s face. 

 

“Baby, Daddy need you to come back now okay. I need to know if you’re okay.” 

 

With that Luke swooped down and picked up the smaller boy’s body and walking to the bathroom. Once he had kicked the door shut he set Calum down on the counter so he could adjust the water for a bath. He made quick work of adjusting it and pouring bubble bath into the water before he picked his husband back up and placed him in the water, sliding in behind him. Calum instantly melted into Luke’s chest while the blonde stroked up and down his arm, whispering praises and telling him how much he loved him. They laid in the water for almost half an hour before Calum turned to look into the taller boy’s eyes, his more in focus and the haze almost gone. 

 

“Hey Bubba.” 

 

“Hey Cal, how are you feeling baby? 

 

“So good Lu, it’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before.” 

 

“How much do you remember after you went into your head babe?” 

 

“Everything......Daddy.” 

 

“God baby, don’t get me going again.” 

 

Calum let out a soft chuckle before laying back against Luke’s chest again. He let his fingers softly rub down Luke’s legs while they laid there soaking in eachother. 

 

“I love you Bubba.” 

 

“Love you too baby boy.” 

~ 

~ 

~ 

The two boys spent the next few months exploring Calum’s subspace, Luke’s dominance, why Calum became almost feminine when he did ender his subspace, and what made them both tick. They were halfway done with their album at this point, pushing themselves harder than ever with song writing. Luke’s hair was now down to his shoulders and had been hitting the gym regularly. 

 

The more each boy learned about the other one the more in love they felt but something seemed off for Calum. There were nights that Luke came back way too late from the studio, brushing of questions with excuses of writing more. Luke had added a passcode to his phone and was always quick to grab his phone to answer it when it rang, refusing to let Calum answer it. He kept his mouth shut about it to Luke, he knew he was never going to get an honest answer from his husband. It went on for a month before Calum broke down to Ashton. 

 

“I think he’s cheating on me.” Calum’s statement came out of nowhere for Ashton. 

 

“What the hell made you think that?” 

 

“He’s keeps coming home at like 3am and he put a passcode on his phone. If someone calls him and I go to pick it up because he’s in the other room he like almost tackles me. Ash I don’t know what to do. I can’t keep acting like nothing is wrong.” 

 

“Cal, I doubt he’s cheating on you, he loves you.” 

 

“I don’t think he does Ash, I think he’s realizing that and pulling away from me...... Can I stay here tonight?” 

 

Ashton gave him a soft nod, letting Calum pull himself up from the couch to wander down the hallway. One he was in the spare room he could hear Ashton on the phone letting Luke know where his husband was and probably that Calum thought he was being cheated on. Ashton was pacing the floor when Luke showed up, looking tired and guilty as he sliddown a wall. 

 

“I’m not cheating on him Ashton, how could he think that?” 

 

“Because your shit at hiding things and are suspicious as hell. I know you’re trying to make this surprise perfect but he’s losing his shit with you.” 

 

“God I’m so stupid dude, I keep fucking shit up.” 

 

“Just fucking tell him, it’s in like a week anyways.” Luke’s voice was muffled byhis hands as he rubbed them over his face. 

 

“I will in the morning, he’s probably already asleep.” 

 

“Okay just crash on the couch dude, I’m going to fucking bed. You two dipshit tire me out.” 

~ 

~ 

~ 

When Calum made his way to Ashton’s kitchen he wasn’t really surprised to find Luke sat in a barstool. The taller boy was leaning over a binder filled with color and he made notes in the margins. 

 

“I should be more surprised by you being here.” Calum’s voice made Luke jump, not hearing him enter the area. 

 

“You think I’m cheating on you?” Luke had a look of sadness in his eyes. 

 

“What else am I supposed to think, Luke?” 

 

Luke motioned for Calum to sit down next to him as he slid the binder over to Calum’s eyesight. It was filled with color schemes and invitation templets. It was a mix of both Calum’s, what her thought was secrete, Pinterest board and Luke. He was speechless as he flipped through the pages of ideas and themes. He had tears in his eyes as he made it to the last few pages of a cohesive theme, the last page was the invitation that Luke had sent out to both their families and friends. Calum ran his fingers over the deep green and gold invitation, the date a week from now. 

 

“Lu.....what....oh my god.” He was full on ugly crying now. 

 

“I fucked up with the wedding before and I just wanted to make it up to you. I saw the stuff you posted and I talked to your sister so I could get it perfect.” 

 

“Jesus fuck, I thought you were cheating on me. This is perfect bubba.” Luke had stood up and wrapped his arms around Calum’s smaller body, chest pressed into his back. 

 

“I love you Cal and I wanted to do this right. You just need to show up and marry me again.” 

 

“I love you too babe, I’ll be there.”


	12. Swim A Little Deeper

The week leading up to the wedding was hectic to say the least. Luke wasn't allowing Calum to do much in the way of planning or helping for the big day. Their parents and siblings were flying in two days before the ceremony giving them time to have a rehearsal dinner and catch up before Calum was being sweeped away for a short honeymoon. 

Calum was currently trying on his suite for the first and last time. It was a perfect fit made of a pretty dark green plaid print. It was a shade of green that Calum knew looked good on both of them. The pants were a standard black along with his shirt. It was a great combo and he was shocked at how spot on his husband was. He had been locking himself away to try and write some vows. He knew all about writers black but this was different. It was as if he had to many words and not enough time to write them down into a coherent thought. He was going to have to wing it and hope for the best. Trying to find the right words to express how much he loved Luke seemed impossible.

“Babe! Are you okay, does it fit?” Luke’s voice floated through the bedroom door, pulling a soft smile to Calum’s lips.

“Yeah. Let me change and I'll be right out.”

Calum quickly switched back into a shirt and shorts before heading out of the room and down the stairs to his kitchen. He was met with a naked back facing him while Luke stirred a pot of Mac and cheese. The tall blond had nothing but a pair of low hanging sweats on as Calum slid up behind him, pressing his chest into Luke’s back.

“I dont think I'll ever get tired of seeing you half naked in my kitchen.” His voice was low as he spoke into Luke’s shoulder, hand tracing the waistband of his sweats.

“If you're going to tease me while I cook then you better be ready to be bent over the kitchen table babe.”

“I'm always ready for that. And who knows, maybe i've been wearing a plug all day and this was my evil plan to get fucked.”

“Cal….”

“Maybe I prepared myself earlier in hopes of you needing to bury yourself in me…..Daddy.” the word barley slipped from his lips before Luke was spinning around and grabbing his jaw, forcing Calum to look him in the eyes.

“You have five second to strip and bend ove the table baby boy. Daddy is gonna wreck you.”

Calum was quick to comply. He could hear Luke moving the food off the stove as he slipped out of his clothes and leaning over the kitchen table. He felt exposed as a fully clothed Luke slipped behind his naked body. Flingers were being raked over his body right before a solid hand came down in his ass. A moan was torn from his chest and heat flared across his skin. The fingers stopped as the reached his asscheaks, a thumb rubbing over his plugged hole. 

“Damn, you weren't joking baby boy. You must really like the vibrations from this one huh, where is the remote princess.” Luke's voice was soft but dominant as he spoke, finger pushing at the plug enough to make the shorter boy squirm.

“Pocket of my shorts daddy. Please hurry, I need it.”

“How deep do you wanna go today babe?” Calum knew what he was being asked, how far into his head was he willing to go.

“As deep as I can Lu, I need it so bad.”

“Okay bubba, I got you.”

In less than an hour Calum was floating in his head space while Luke finished with a low moan. Luke did the usual clean up routine and in no time both boys were relacing in a hot bath. It took Calum longer to come back down with how far they had pushed him but his body and mind were content when the haze started to lift from his eyes. Luke was running his fingers through the sweaty black curls at the top of his head while humming. His head turned to place a soft kiss to the taller boys chest.

“Love you bubba.”

“Love you too baby boy.”

~  
~  
~

Calum was woken up let the next day by the sound of people laughing on his kitchen and a cold bed. A quick glance at the cold told him that it was quarter past one in the afternoon meaning both of the boys families had arrived about two hours earlier. With a groan he pushed himself up, ignoring the pain radiating through his lower half as he pulled his clothes on. The smell of food grew stronger the closer to the kitchen as he passed softly down the hallway.

“Well if it isn't sleeping beauty.” his sisters soft voice rang through the kitchen as he made it through the door.

“Why didn't anyone wake me up?”

“Luke said you had a busy day yesterday so we figured we would let you sleep.” His mom's voice was fond as she pulled him into a hug.

A quick glance over yo his blushing husband had the events from the night before flooding into his mind. The lingering feeling of Likes hands gripping his waist causing chills to run up his spine. He went deep last night but their families didn't need to know that. They came for a wedding, not the juicy details of his headspace and their sex life,he would save that for just him and Luke.

“Now that your up babe, we can finish discussing the rehearsal dinner.”

“Let me get some coffee first then we can go over it.” Calum punctuated his statement with a quick kiss to the taller man cheek before heading towards the coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chaprer will be the last. Sorry for the wait loves.


End file.
